Ball Jointed Dolls
by The Super Twins
Summary: Being a robotic doll is not all that easy, especially when you have to sing on stage, but that's the only Life that Meiko and Miku know. However, after Meiko meets Kaito and Luka, she begins to realise she lives in a world full of lies, but as she seeks for the truth of her existence, she finds out the horror of her past and that the truth is more dangerous then she thought.
1. Double M

**~Author's Notes~**

**Well this is Kushina here! I did have my own account on FanFiction but I Joined Kouta's profile so we are now KKBatoretto!**

**Anyway here's my Fanfiction based on the song Ball Jointed Dolls by MEIKO and Miku, yeah I know the beginning is quite stereotypical but I hope you'll enjoy :3**

**Kushina chan xox**

* * *

Chapter 01: Double M

Meiko listened to the silence. Calm and relaxing. Not like the noise of the crowd that always built up, waiting to see her act. She liked the peace. It was much better then the notice. She lay still, ever so still as not to disturb the peace. Yet she could still hear the slight tick of her mechanical brain in gear.

Meiko wasn't like normal young girls, she wasn't like normal pop stars either. Meiko's body wasn't made of flesh and bone and blood. Rather, it was made of metal and wires and mechanics. She was a machine. A robotic Ball Jointed Doll. She stretched out her limbs. They creaked slightly at the joints as they sometimes got stiff like old clockwork devices. She imagined what it would be like to have real limbs. She could feel the cold or the warmth or the pain or soft caress of somebodies hand. That was what she dreamed for. To be able to be held.

Meiko's peace was interrupted by the sound of someone humming behind the door. Meiko, lay still and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open and someone walked inside. Their steps were light and delicate as they made their way over to the sofa where the doll lay.

"Meiko? Meiko? Come on wake up sleepy head. If you don't wake up now I'll cut the charging cord so you'll never wake up again".

Meiko opened her eyes to see her little sister staring up at her with her big beautiful teal eyes. Miku laughed, "I knew you'd wake up if I said that, Meiko!"

Meiko waved a hand in Miku's face, "But, Miss Diva, I'm not currently plugged to the cord."

Miku huffed and folded her arms. "Yeah but I can cut the charging cords when we get back to the penthouse," she said.

"Lies. You would never do anything to intentionally hurt me!" Meiko laughed and lightly punched Miku's arm, even if it was hard Miku wouldn't feel the pain. Like Meiko, Miku was also a mechanical doll with wires and gears creating her body. Miku smiled at Meiko. Meiko smiled at Miku. The two sat in silence just smiling. It was times like these that made the girls feel normal. Just small moments where the felt happy just being the two of them. No machines and no pressure about performing well. Just two normal sisters that were happy for each others company.

But outside their few tranquil moments, Meiko and Miku were a duet of singers and dancer called Double M. They were made by their master, the all-powerful Crypton. Their purpose was to be a singing duet that everybody adored. They were to travel the world, entertaining crowds of thousands even millions! They were meant to sing and dance and that was it. They weren't meant to feel emotions, they were just there to bring others joy. Yet the two girls loved each other deeply. What did it matter if they were only dolls? Even if their brains were only random lumps of metal, they still felt emotions such as happiness and their love for one another, but that was it. They still weren't human. Their minds weren't as complicated as the spectrum of human emotions. They didn't need to feel sorrow or anger. As long as they had each other everything would be okay.

Though no matter how much Meiko cared for Miku, there was always part of her that thought she should be somewhere else and with someone else. However, it was probably just a fault in her brain. She didn't need anyone else, just Miku.

"Come on" Miku said finally, "We have to get our hair done and our outfits ready before we can perform on stage!" She laughed again and pulled Meiko off the sofa and towards the door. Meiko obediently followed Miku to the changing rooms. When they arrived at the changing rooms, their master was already waiting for them. He was siting in the room by himself. Meiko and Miku didn't have much contact with any people other then Crypton and maybe their fashion designer. Crypton wanted the girls' identities as dolls to be kept a secret. The less people that knew the truth, the better.

"Ah my darling Dolls" Cyrpton said in his cold voice, "How good it is to see you today"

Meiko and Miku curtsied in response.

"I hope todays show will be a success." He stood up and clapped his hands. "I've had new outfits made for you today. I hope you like them" He smiled but it lacked any warmth. He signalled for the girls to follow him as he left the room.

Meiko looked at her younger sister. Miku shrugged then ran off excitedly to see on their new clothes. Meiko watched her sister leave the room before she eventually decide to follow Miku and Crypton. Hopefully today's performance was going to be okay.

* * *

The crowd out side was huge. There were people from all sorts of classes and backgrounds. There were servants and masters, there were adults and children and there were all different sub cultures just to watch these to girls sing. There were so many people everywhere, Kaito could barely move.

"I can't believed we're actually going to see Double M!" Kaito's friend Gakupo yelled to be heard over the noise of the crowd, "I heard they have voices like angels!"

Kaito nodded in a silent agreement. He didn't really like crowds, especially when there was so many people touching him. He felt uncomfortable being pressed up to so many strangers all screaming and all sweaty.

Despite that fact that there was one reason Kaito had gone to the concert. That was because of the older of the act, Meiko.

Kaito had a friend before called Meiko. She had always wanted to be a singer, but one day she was gone and Kaito never had the chance to see her again or hear her sing again. So he supposed that the only reason he was there at the concert was to kid himself into a false delusion that maybe, just maybe, the girl that stood upon the stage was his childhood friend. He knew though that she couldn't be though. He was just psyching himself up ready for yet another heartbreak.

Suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering. Kaito grimaced as the people around him jumped up and down in waves and crashed into him. Gakupo wolf whistled loudly so Kaito looked at the stage. He saw a young girl run up onto the stage waving her hands in the air to encourage cheering. She had long teal hair tied up into twin ponytails that cascaded around her shoulders, imitating ripples. She smiled widely creating an cheerful and bubbly persona.

Another girl ran on stage. She was a little bit older then the first girl with a tall and slender build that any woman would die for. This woman's brunette hair was cropped short and stylish rather then long and luscious like her companion. She was garbed in blood red, her signature colour.

Kaito stared at the second girl. This was the Meiko he wanted to see.

From the speakers a voice echoed saying "Introducing the divas that the world loves so much, Miku and Meiko! Or Double M!"

Everyone clapped again.

Gakupo clapped too as the girls started to sing.

watashi wa ningyō kikai jikake

zenmai mawashite

ugoki dasu no

The rumors were right. They did sound like angels. Even though everyone seemed to prefer the younger girl, KAITO couldn't help but stare at the brunette. To him her voice was more heavenly then the younger girl's. It was powerful and strong and echoed around his head like a never-ending tune.

It sounded like the same powerful voice of his childhood friend. It made Kaito feel sick. He hated it. He felt nauseous and the heat of the crowd made him feel worse. He wanted to stay and listen to the girls sing but their voices pulled and his chest and hurt. He tried to watch the concert but he felt dizzy from standing there. With one more look at Gakupo, Kaito turned and pushed his way out of the crowd to get out of the concert.

* * *

As Meiko followed Miku onto the stage, they were greeted by thousands of screams. She smiled at the warm welcome and joined the hyped up Miku at the center of the stage. Meiko lifted up her head proudly to show her confidence. Then the music began.

They started to sing. As the music embraced them warmly, they swayed gently to the beat. Meiko enjoyed singing with Miku, but today was different. As soon as the girls had started singing she felt an aura of unease and uncertainty in the room. She didn't know how but she did. Meiko tried not to frown as she scanned the crowd in front of her. There was one particular man that caught her eye. A blue haired man was pushing his way out of the crowd. Maybe he just felt dizzy from all the people and the loud sound of the music? But as he reached the back of the crowd, he stopped and turned to look at the girls on stage. Or more accurately at Meiko. Even from here Meiko could tell he looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to vomit or cry or maybe even both. Meiko winked in his direction. The man shook his head then turned and walked away.

Meiko then tried to change her full concentration onto the concert and to Miku but she couldn't help but think if the blue haired man. It was like there was a familiarity to him. Meiko just didn't know what.


	2. Memories

**~Author's notes~**

**Well here's my second chapter. I don't know if anybody is actually reading this but oh well.**

**I could have gone into a lot of more detail about how MEIKO died but I didn't. The last time I wrote something about when someone was hit by a car I added so much detailed my english class thought I was a psychopath or something! ^^"**

**Anyway, The song MEIKO sings here is from her song Destroy Destroy (Kowase Kowase).**

**I also stopped writing MEIKO and KAITO's names in capitals (excluding in the description) because in many of our other stories lots of people comment about how they don't like their names in capitols. The way their names are officially spelt is with capitols but oh well... You can find my other stories on My DeviantART profile KKBatoretto.**

**Kushina-Chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 02: Memories

Luka was working on making a new dress. She had been commissioned by Crypton to make dresses for his Ball Jointed Dolls. She had been sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone about the true identities of the dolls. The public didn't know that their favourite idols were nothing but machines.

At that moment in time Gakupo and Kaito walked into her little shop. Although she was in the back room and could not see them she could tell by their voices. It sounded like they were arguing.

"But Gakupo it has to be her!" Kaito exclaimed, "She has the same voice as Meiko; she used to sing to me when she was little and I'm sure that's the same voice"

Luka stopped what she was doing and listened. Were they talking about Meiko as in the Ball Jointed Doll?

"Kaito listen to me" Gakupo said, his voice raising, "Get over your self and move on. Your friend Meiko died, remember? You watched her die so don't say that this woman is the same person. She just has the same name and a similar voice that's all"

The place went quiet. So Kaito had mistaken the Doll Meiko for his childhood friend who had died. Luka stood up putting her needles and threads to one side and left the room to say hi to the guys. When she opened the door she was greeted with an awkward silence. Kaito looked like he wanted to die while Gakupo was standing with his arms crossed looking really annoyed.

"Gakupo you had no need to talk like that to Kaito" Luka said gaining both of the guys' attention. The room was quite once more. Then without a single word, Kaito turned and walked towards the door.

Gakupo called after him, "Hey where are you going we just got here?"

"I need some fresh air" Kaito replied. Then he was gone.

Luka glared at Gakupo. "Why did you mention Meiko's death? You know Kaito blames it on himself that she died!"

Gakupo looked down to the floor like his shoes had suddenly become more interesting. "He needs to get over her, Luka" he muttered, "It's been 5 years" he trailed of his voice becoming faint.

Luka sighed and looked at the door to her shop. "Kaito will move on when he's ready" She said then she left the room to leave Gakupo to his own thoughts.

* * *

Kaito was walking. He didn't know where to exactly, he was just walking. He needed some time alone to think. He thought of Meiko and how she would smile and laugh at him when he did something wrong. He thought of her voice when she would sing to him when he was upset. He thought of her arms around him to show him that she cared when he felt alone in the world.

Then he thought of what Gakupo said. Move on? Get over yourself? How could he? That day would play over and over in his head, drilling the memory deeper into his brain so he would never forget. It would always be the same…

* * *

_Meiko was in the garden reading. Kaito watched her from the wooded area that surrounded her house. Slowly he climbed over the fence and started to creep up n her when she turned around and saw him._

_"I knew your were there Kaito" She laughed._

_"Aw, I need to improve on my spy skills" He muttered as he sat down besides her on the grass._

_Meiko laughed, "Why are you here anyway?"_

_"I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me?"_

_"What as in on a date?"_

_'No I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed turning red. "I meant as in friends you know like we always do because I have nothing to do today"_

_Meiko laughed again and leant her head on Kaito's shoulder. "Kaito you know I'm grounded for staying out until midnight without telling my parents and if I remember correctly that was your fault 'cause I was out with you"_

_"Come on your parents aren't even here!" I didn't see your car in the driveway. I'm sure they won't notice" He looked at Meiko with pleading eyes._

_Meiko stared back at him before giving in. 'Fine I'll come out with you but not for more then an hour, understand?"_

_Kaito nodded. Meiko put her book back inside then grabbed her coat. The two ran down the road as fast as they could. They stopped at the road waiting until there were no cars._

_'Look, Meiko, there's an ice cream truck!" Kaito said as he ran across the road towards it._

_He turned to look toward Meiko as she ran across the road after him._

_And in that second everything changed…_

_'MEIKO LOOK OUT!" But it was already too late._

_The speeding car crashed into her side. She screamed. Kaito watched in horror, as the world seemed to go in slow motion. Meiko flipped over the roof of the car and landed in a heap on the ground. Kaito could feel the warmth of her blood as it splashed against his face. He ran over to his friend._

_"MEIKO! MEIKO" He screamed. She was covered in blood. There was so much blood. Kaito could feel the tears form in his eyes. 'Meiko please wake up!"_

_Meiko looked at him with vacant eyes "Kaito?" She said, coughing blood. Then she went limp in his arms._

_"Meiko? Meiko please answer me?" He cried out._

_But it was no use, Meiko was dead and it was his entire fault…_

* * *

No matter how many times Kaito wished that memory would change, it never did. He wished that she had not died or that he had died instead of her. He wised that he never asked her to come out with him in the first place.

He looked up into the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. He sighed. Maybe he should just go back to Luka's shop. Gakupo was probably worried. He turned to walk back but he stopped. He could hear someone singing. He gazed in the direction of the voice. It sounded like Meiko. Even though he knew it wasn't his Meiko, Kaito started to walk towards the place where the singing was coming from.

Meiko was sitting by her self. She liked it in the forest. It was quiet and no one else was around. She had told Miku she wanted some fresh air. Miku had stared at her confused. Meiko was a mechanical Ball Jointed Doll, why would she need some fresh air? Miku didn't say anything though. She just left Meiko alone.

Meiko couldn't get the face of the blue haired man out of her head. Why was he so familiar?

She sighed and continued to sing.

"Hanashina doshinakutei iikara

sono sameta egao tada chini suteteshimae

imi nonai koe monukumorimo

omae ga motterumono zenbu akirameyou

kowashiteageyou."

"I remember that song. You sang it as a solo on stage in your performance"

Meiko looked round to see someone standing there. She shrieked and backed away, staring up at the man. It was the blue haired man she saw in the crowd when she was on stage.

"Why are you here? If you want an autograph I'm not giving you one" She demanded.

"I heard someone singing. Their voice was beautiful so I followed it. It was so beautiful in fact I thought that I might walk in on a bunch of wood elves dancing around a fairy circle"

"Thanks… That's the nicest comment I've ever received"

The man smiled. He waved to the spot in the grass next to Meiko, "Is that spot free?"

She nodded and sat up straight while he sat down next to her. "I saw you in the crowd when I was performing"

"You did?" The man asked.

Meiko nodded.

"Anyway nice to meet you, I'm Kaito" He held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kaito. I'm Meiko." She shook Kaito's hand.

"That song you were singing, it's really nice may you continue singing it so I can listen?" Kaito asked. He smiled at her again. He looked happy but when Meiko looked into his blue eyes she could see sorrow embedded deep in his thoughts. She nodded and continued to sing again.

"Kaidan noborikitta tokikara

nanimo nokora nai kiga shitetanda

ookina me naname soretemo

mukerareteiru nowa shiroime"

Kaito closed his eyes and listened as Meiko sang. It was almost like it was an angel singing. When she finished he opened his eyes and stared at her. The more Kaito looked at Meiko he more he thought she looked like his friend. Maybe if Meiko hadn't died 5 years ago she would look like this.

"My friend used to sing to me when we were younger," He told Meiko, "You remind me of her. You look similar and you have the same name. When you sing you sound like her. I haven't heard her sing in years so I feel happy listening to you sing"

Meiko looked down at her hands. She reminded Kaito of another woman. A real woman. A woman that wasn't a mechanical Ball Jointed Doll.

"I'm sorry but I'm not her. It's impossible." Meiko said as she caressed one of her elbow joints. Kaito couldn't se that she was a Ball Jointed Doll though. Her clothes covered her joints.

Kaito nodded. "She died 5 years ago so it is impossible".

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Meiko cried out.

"No no, its okay. No need to be sorry. There's no way you could have known. We just met today" Kaito said, trying to reassure her.

Just then Meiko felt a few drops of rain splash against her forehead, "It's starting to rain. I better be going" She said.

Kaito nodded in agreement. "I better head off too. I need to apologise to my friend. We kind of had an argument and I walked out on him. That's why I'm here"

"Oh" Came Meiko's reply, "I hope you make up." She said as she stood up.

"We always do" Kaito said, standing up too, "Well good bye. It was nice to talk with you Meiko." He waved good bye and started to walk away.

"Wait Kaito!" She called out to him. Kaito stopped and looked around at her. "I'm going to be in this town for the next week before I move to a different town so can I see you tomorrow?' She asked.

Kaito laughed, "yeah OK, I'll meet you here at 1 o'clock. Is that okay with you?"

Meiko nodded. "See you tomorrow, Kaito"

"See you tomorrow, Meiko"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Gakupo asked when Kaito walked through the door of their flat. He came up and hugged his blue haired friend.

"Me? I've been out for a walk in the rain" Kaito replied.

"I can tell your all wet" Gakupo laughed, "Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said back in Luka's shop. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK really. "Kaito said. "Anyway guess what"

"What?"

"No guess"

"You met the grim reaper?"

"No even better I met Meiko from double M. She even asked me out on a date tomorrow!"

"No way! Really?"

Kaito nodded. Gakupo hugged him again then ran off to the kitchen shouting he was going to make hot chocolate for a celebration.

Kaito laughed. He looked out the window and watched as the rain splattered the window. He thought of the Meiko from his past and then the Meiko in his present. He sighed. Hopefully tomorrow was going to turn out all right.


	3. Meeting the New Tailor

**~Author's note~**

**YESH CHAPTER 3! This would have been uploaded sooner but I was really busy and my sister hogged all the time on the laptop!**

**Anyway I don't know if anyone was reading this but I hope you like it! Please comment to say how I can improve my story! Thank you!**

**Kushina-chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 03: Meeting the new Tailor

The place was quiet. Meiko looked around. No one was there. Quietly, she crept down the corridor towards where her room was. She reached the door and opened it. It creaked open. Meiko froze. She looked around. Good no one had heard. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Miku was asleep in her bed, plugged into the machines that charged their circuits. Meiko smiled as she watched Miku sleep peacefully.

"Miku? Wake up" She said as she tapped the side of Miku's head.

Miku opened one eye. "I wasn't sleeping really. I was waiting for you to return home," She said as she sat up.

"Thank you" Meiko replied. "Anyway while I was out I met this guy," Meiko said, thinking about Kaito.

"You met a guy? Ooh the plot thickens" Miku exclaimed.

"His name is Kaito" Meiko continued. "He's really nice and he likes it hen I sing"

"Meiko I'm glad you met someone, but look at us" Miku said. She held up her arm so Meiko could see the joints in her elbows. "Meiko, we're only Dolls. We're not programmed to have emotions. What will Kaito do if he finds out about what you really are?"

Meiko stared at Miku then looked down at her own joints. Miku was right. She was only a Doll, but when Kaito had smiled at her singing, Meiko had felt happy. No matter if she was just wood and machines it didn't mean she couldn't fell emotions. She was still a person.

"Well I'll tell him tomorrow when I meet him then" Meiko replied.

"You're meeting him tomorrow?" Miku asked

Meiko nodded. Miku scowled then shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep" She muttered as she rolled over so she faced away from Meiko.

"I thought you said you weren't asleep so how can you go back to sleep?" Meiko laughed as she climbed into her bed and started to plug her self into the charging machine.

"Ha ha very funny" Miku replied. She rolled back over to face Meiko. "Anyway, Crypton's gonna be really angry in the morning. When you decided to go for your little walk he was really mad."

"Thanks for the tip" Meiko said as she shut her eyes to go to sleep. "Good night imouto"

"Good night oneesan" Came Miku's reply.

* * *

Meiko looked down at her feet. Crypton had never shouted at her before. She felt herself go as red as the clothes she was wearing.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where did you go yesterday?" he asked.

"I was just out for a walk. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She thought about telling Crypton about Kaito but she then decided against it. She wondered about how she was going to meet up with Kaito today. Would Crypton allow her to go out again today?

Crypton sighed, "Never mind. You are free to go now, but if you do go out again please inform someone. I was worried about you."

Well, at least Crypton had worried about Meiko. That meant he must have cared for her, right?

"I mean what if someone had found out about what you really were?" He then went on to say.

Meiko bit her lower lip. So maybe Crypton cared more about their secret and the money that Double M gave him, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her or Miku. Meiko bowed her head in goodbye then left the room to join Miku who was waiting outside for her.

"Hey are you OK?" Miku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Meiko replied. I'm just wondering about how I can go at meet Kaito today. Surly Crypton would not allow me to go out today."

"I'm sure if you ask him, he'll let you" Miku said, trying to comfort Meiko.

Meiko smiled. She would have to try asking him if she wanted to meet up with Kaito today. She put an arm around Miku as the two laughed and went off to get ready for the day. They head back to their room. It wasn't really their room. It was only the room that Crypton had rented out for them in the hotel they were staying in. Well Crypton had rented out the penthouse in the hotel so they could have more privacy when staying there. They even had their own maids to clean up the place. Crypton didn't want to hotel staff to walk in and find the charging machines. That would mean their secret would be let out into the public.

As they opened the door, a pink haired woman ran up to them. She had been in the penthouse the previous day. She was to be their new tailor considering the other one had recently passed away. Meiko tried to remember her name to be polite, but she couldn't.

"Ah girls there you are!" She exclaimed. She held up a bag. "I have your new outfits here! Would you like to try them on for me?"

The two girls nodded and let the pink haired woman into their room.

As the pink haired woman laid their new clothes out on their beds, Miku asked "So you're going to be our new tailor then?"

The woman nodded. "My name's Luka. I worked in a tailor shop," she said. "I love it there, but I have to find someone else to look after it for me now I have this job though". She smiled.

Meiko and Miku nodded in reply. They listened to the Luka as she told the girls about her life as a tailor. The girls loved to listen to stories. They didn't get out much to experience the real world. The trio laughed as the tailor told the dolls embarrassing stories about herself. In return Meiko and Miku told her about their times travelling the world and performing to millions of people.

"Your stories are wonderful!" Miku laughed, "Would you tell us about your friends? We don't have any apart from each other"

Meiko nodded, "Oh please do!"

"OK girls, no need to get to exited!" Luka replied. "Well my two best friends are both guys. I care for them both dearly. It's going to be sad when I leave them for this job. I will miss them a lot"

"Really?" Miku asked. Meiko smiled. Miku had always been the inquisitive one. She wouldn't be surprised if heir last tailor had died from Miku asking too many questions.

"Really!" Luka giggled, "They are like brothers to me" she then lowered her eyes and her expression turned into one of sadness. "All though I love one as a brother I love the other in a different way but I don't think he knows it. I want to pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel before I leave with you guys on your tour but I'm not sure if I can"

"Oh," Miku said. "So you're in love? What's the guy's name? What's it like being in love?" Miku said, her words all seamed to gush into one.

"Miku!" Meiko exclaimed, "Some things are personal you know!"

"oh its alright" Luka laughed it off while Miku looked down at the floor going slightly red. "Yeah, I guess I'm in love. His name's Gakupo". She sighed, "I don't really know how to describe being in love. It's sort of magical. It's like butterflies are in your stomach and you feel all shy, well I do anyway," She explained.

Meiko lay down on her bed, "I want to be in love! It sounds great!" she closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to be in love. An image of Kaito filled her head. Why was she thinking about him?!

"But oneesan you are in love! Remember Kaito" Miku blurted out.

Meiko sat up instantly. "Miku! You're not meant to mention that! Besides I only met him the once! That doesn't mean I'm in love with him!"

"Wait did you say Kaito?" The dolls turned towards Luka.

"Yeah, Meiko met this guy Kaito the other day when she was out for a walk. Meiko said she was going to meet up with him today at 1 o'clock"

"MIKU!" Meiko cried out. She felt herself go red with embarrassment.

Luka started to laugh. Miku and Meiko looked at her confused. What was so funny?

"My other friend is called Kaito. He said something about going on a date today. He wouldn't say who it was but he was completely over the moon."

"Wait you know Kaito?" Meiko asked.

Luka nodded. "So what are you wearing to your date?"

Meiko sighed. "I don't even know if I'm going to meet him. Crypton wasn't happy about me going out for a walk yesterday. I'm not sure if he'll let me out again today"

"Now now I can't have you cancelling on my best friend like that! Come on I have an idea." She headed out the room. Miku and Meiko looked at each other confused then followed her out the room.

They followed her into the living room of the penthouse. Crypton was sitting on the sofa. He looked up when the three entered the room.

"You girls look wonderful" He exclaimed. He stood up and took Luka by the hands. "I knew I made the right choice when I employed you to be our new tailor. The outfits look wonderful!" He turned to face the Dolls, "Come on and give me a twirl".

Meiko and Miku spun around to show off their new outfits. The outfits covered up the Ball joints on the Dolls.

"Anyway" Luka said getting Crypton attention, "I was wondering would I be able to take the Dolls to my shop. They really want to see it. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt them at all"

Crypton looked at Meiko and Miku who were, at this point, grinning like idiots.

"OK, they can go with you. They must come back in one piece"

Luka nodded then the three ran out the room.

* * *

The shop was amazing. It was just like Christmas. Miku ran around the shop trying on all the clothes while Luka took Meiko into the back room.

"Lets get you ready for your date with Kaito then" she said.

Miku stared at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was beautiful. It was teal in colour like her hair. T was short and came down to her knees. Whenever you moved the dress seemed to sparkle in the light creating a magical effect. It was cut off at the shoulders and around the hems black swirls danced upwards decorating the skirt. Miku laughed s she spun around, the skirt flaring outwards.

It was a shame Miku couldn't wear the dress. It showed off her Ball Joints. Crypton would never allow her to wear the dress no matter how beautiful it was.

Just then the bell at the shop door rang to indicate that somebody had come in. Miku squealed and darted behind a display of clothes. She couldn't let anybody see her. She stared at the two men as they walked up to the counter.

"Oh come on we're just going to say hi to Luka then you can go" The purple hared man said"

The blue man fiddled with the scarf around his neck, "I have half an hour until I have to meet her, I have plenty of time"

Miku looked up at the clock. It was 12:30. She looked back at the two men. Maybe these were Kaito and Gakupo, the two friends that Luka was talking about.

Just then Luka came into the room. "Good morning Gakupo, Kaito" She said as she nodded to each of them in turn. Luka quickly glanced around the room a if to see where Miku was hiding. Miku gave a small wave from her hiding place. Luka nodded to show she acknowledged where Miku was then she turned her attention back to the guys.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy with a customer right now could you come back later please?"

"We just came to say hi before Kaito went on his date with one of the biggest Divas of all time" Gakupo said, punching Kaito lightly on the arm.

Kaito rubbed his arm as if it hurt. "Gakupo if you keep saying that I'm going to loose my nerve and not even go." The blue haired man sighed. "I'm not even sure if I am going to go. I mean is it even fair on her that I go on a date with her just because she reminds me of my childhood friend?"

"Don't you dare cancel on her Kaito!" Luka said. The two men faced her as she put her hands on her hips and scowled. "That is not how you treat a lady"

Gakupo laughed and put an arm around Luka leaving the tailor slightly red, "You see Kaito, this is what I like about Luka; she knows how a gentleman should act better then we do"

Luka smiled. Miku could tell she felt a bit embarrassed by Gakupo putting an arm around her. "Anyway like I said you guys have to go, I have a customer" She said as she pushed the two guys towards the door of the shop. "I expect to hear every detail of your date understand Kaito?"

"yeah sure" Kaito started to say but his voice was cut off by he slamming of the shop's door.

Luka sighed. 'OK you can come out now Miku" Miku stepped out of the shadows. Luka looked at Miku wearing the teal dress and clasped her hands together. "Oh Miku you look wonderful!" She exclaimed, "Anyway come and see your sister"

Miku followed Luka into the back room. When she saw Meiko She cried out and ran up and gave her a hug, "Oh my gosh Meiko you look so pretty!".

Meiko laughed and hugged her sister in return. "You look really pretty too in that dress"

Meiko was wearing a dark red knee length dress. The skirt was bell shaped and underneath it was layers of white petticoats to help keep its shape. A Black ribbon was tied around the waist of the dress to make it look a little less plain. The dress showed of Meiko shoulders like Miku's did but Meiko was wearing a long black coat that came down to her knees too so you couldn't see the Ball Joints on her arms. To hide the joints on her legs, Meiko was wearing white tights accompanied with black lace up boots.

The sisters danced around excitedly.

"OK Miku let her go, Meiko needs to go and meet Kaito now" Luka laughed as she watched the girls.

Miku let go of Meiko, "Will you be fine on your own, oneesan?"

Meiko grinned and nodded, "Yes I will, and don't worry Luka will look after you, imouto"

"Ok hurry along now you don't want to keep Kaito waiting" Luka said.

Luka and Miku waved goodbye to Meiko as she left to go and meet Kaito. Meiko smiled to herself. It felt good to be free like this. She was happy that Luka was going to be their new Tailor. She would have to do something nice to Luka in return. Meiko ran towards the point she said she'll meet Kaito, eager to meet him again.


	4. The Sweet Shop

**~Author's notes~ **

**Yay chapter 4…. Nothing special really. I thought I'd write a bit from Miku's point of view.**

**And yeah I know, it's shorter then the other chapter's but it's really late...**

**Kushina chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 04: The Sweet shop

Meiko listened to the soft crunch of leaves as she followed the pathway that weaved itself between the leaves of the forest. A bird tweeted a tune in the distance. She turned her head and gazed in the direction of its sound. A sweet melody. She pursed her lips together to form an 'o' shape and whistled. A small bird hopped from the cover of the trees leaves. It stared at Meiko with its small, black, beady eyes.

Meiko whistled again. This time the bird answered back by singing it's song along with her. She smiled and continued along the path, humming the bird's melody.

"I expected that was you humming"

Meiko turned around to see Kaito. "Only you could whistle so beautifully" He said.

"I practice" She replied.

He walked up to where she was standing. He looked up into the baby blue sky. Meiko stared at the blue haired man then looked up into the sky her self. In the distance, a shadow of a bird flew high among the clouds.

"I was thinking you wouldn't come. I guess I was wrong"

Meiko looked back down at Kaito to see him gazing at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why would I have not come? I was the one that asked you."

Kaito smiled slightly and turned his gaze away from her. "I guess because you're a world famous singer. Everyone loves you and I guess because I said you reminded me of an old friend."

Meiko wondered _why was reminding him of an old friend bad_? She didn't understand the human brain. So complicated and emotional. Not like her brain of computers and wires. A second of silence passed between the pair. Kaito shifted from one foot to the other. He looked uncomfortable.

"So", Meiko said to ease the tension, "i don't know much about this town and I don't know where the best places are, so can you show me around?"

Kaito smiled. "Of course" He smiled, looking less uncomfortable.

Meiko smiled back at him. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

Kaito watched as Meiko skipped along the sidewalk next to him. She frequently stopped at the windows of various shops to admire the objects in the window. It was almost as if she had never been out in her life.

From time to time people would stop the pair and ask for Meiko's auto graph. Meiko would just stare at them blankly as if she had never given out an auto graph to someone. When the only response the fan got was the black stare they'd mutter and walk off. _Well_, Kaito _thought, what a good way to loose fans._

_"_Oh wow!" He heard Meiko squeal. He turned to look at what had caught Meiko's eye this time. He looked over her shoulder.

The singer was gazing into the window of the sweet shop. It was one of Kaito's favourite places in the town. He loved looking through the collection of sugary foods. He had a very sweet tooth.

On display in the shop's window was a chocolate fountain. Liquid chocolate dripped over the sides of the white platter and into the bowl at the bottom.

"Its a fountain!" Meiko pointed out the obvious. Kaito laughed. The beautiful woman looked up at him and frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"For no reason" Kaito smiled down at her.

Meiko tilted her head to the side looking at Kaito still with a confused expression. She then shrugged and turned her attention back to the chocolate fountain. She then went on to say in a serious tone of voice, "Why does the fountain have brown water? Is there something wrong with it? It doesn't look like water"

Kaito stared at the woman in disbelief. He placed his hand over his face and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with the _water_" He said.

Meiko looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Its not even water" Kaito pointed out, "It's chocolate. The fountain is a chocolate fountain"

"A chocolate fountain!" Meiko exclaimed, "You get chocolate fountains! That is so cool" She gazed back at the shops window.

"Come on" Kaito said. He grabbed Meiko by the hand and pulled her inside the shop. The bell on the door rang as they entered. A black haired girl looked up from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon Kaito" She said with a grin on her face.

"Good afternoon Lola" Kaito replied and let go of Meiko's hand.

Meiko stood beside Kaito quietly as the two talked. They seamed like good friends. A horrible feeling welled up inside Meiko's head. It hurt. She had never hurt before. What was it? She thought about it. It couldn't be jealousy could it?

She looked around the shop. It was full of all sorts of bright colours and patterns. A sweet shop? Meiko had never eaten sweets. In fact she had never eaten at all. How could she eat when she wasn't even a real person? She didn't even have taste buds.

"Meiko? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" She asked. She looked from Kaito to the black haired woman, Lola. "I'm sorry what were you saying?

Lola burst into laughter. Meiko looked back at Kaito who was also laughing.

"Oh she is just so cute!" Lola exclaimed. "She seams so different off stage"

Meiko blinked.

"I asked if you want any of the chocolate from the fountain" Kaito announced.

Meiko stared at the thick oozing chocolate. She really wanted to taste it, but she couldn't.

"I'm not allowed to have chocolate" She muttered.

"Aw oh really" Lola remarked, "We have the best chocolate from anywhere around! How about some other sweets, darling" She pointed to a selection of mouth-watering goodies behind her.

Meiko looked down at her feet. She now understood why humans sometimes felt embarrassed. "I'm not allowed anything with sugar in" She whispered.

Lola asked why not but Meiko just stared at the floor and rubbed at one of her joints at her elbows. What could she say? Her lack of knowledge of the human world dramatically decreased the amount of excuses she could use. She didn't have any knowledge of any sicknesses so she could use that as an excuse.

"My master doesn't let me eat sugar. He says its bad for my health" She lied, her little knowledge of human health coming to her rescue.

"Master?" Meiko glanced up at Kaito as he questioned her.

"I mean my manager…" Her voice trailed of. She thought of Crypton. His controlling words. His kind appearance. His angry inner self.

Kaito shrugged and said something to Lola. Meiko didn't bother to listen to what she had to say. Lola waved them good bye as they left the sweet shop.

* * *

Miku listened to the careful _snip snip_ sound of Luka's scissors. She looked up to see what she was cutting. This time it was a pinkish material decorated with white leaf like patterns. Luka worked on her garment in silence not making it easy for Miku to get a conversation to start. Miku had been awed watching Luka cut and snip away creating clothes like magic but after a while she had lost interest.

She drummed her fingers on the table. _Tap tap tap tap_. She looked up at Luka. She was too busy sewing to notice Miku's eyes upon her. Miku looked around. Luka probably wouldn't notice if she left. She knew she should have stay with Luka. She didn't know anything about the outside world really. And what if some one found out about her being a doll?

_Tap tap tap tap_. She looked at the door onto the high street. There was a bell above it. Luka would hear if she left.

_Tap tap tap tap. _She listened to the music of her fingers against the table.

The bell gave out a small chime. Miku glanced up. She saw two children enter the room. One was a girl who looked cute and was smiling an adorable smile. The other was a boy, the air around him shimmered with confidence as he grinned wide. They were about the same age with the same golden hair and shining blue eyes. Miku presumed they were twins.

Miku sat in the shadows of the clothes behind the counter watching as the twins looked around the shop. From time to time they would pick up material to observe it. They were muttering to them selves quietly as if talking loader would disturb somebody.

The girl skipped over to the dresses. She picked out a white summery dress decorated with a nice white and yellow checked ribbon round the waist. She said something to the boy. In reply he just shrugged.

Miku watched him as his eyes fluttered around the small shop. He didn't really seem to care about what his sister's taste is dresses was. He wondered off leaving his sister. Miku's gaze followed him. If Meiko was allowed to make friends then why couldn't she?

She stood up from where she was sitting. Her movement caught the boy's eyes and he turned to look at her. He regarded her silently.

Miku smiled. Maybe just maybe she could make one or two friends.


	5. Blue Rose

**~Author's notes~**

**So yeah chapter 5! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I don't even know if any body is reading this. My sister's Fan Fictions are more popular then mine. Plus they're just better in general.**

**Kushina chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 05: Blue Rose

Meiko and Kaito were now back in the forest. Kaito watched Meiko as she quietly walked beside him. She hadn't been the same since they left the sweet shop. Maybe he had upset her somehow. Maybe it was the idea that she wasn't allowed sweets that upset her.

Meiko hummed quietly to herself and rubbed one of her elbows. Kaito realised she had a tendency to rub her elbows. He sighed and thought of something he could say for a conversation starter.

Eventually they came to the clearing where they had first met. It was now time for them to part.

"I really enjoyed spending today with you Meiko," Kaito said.

Meiko smiled up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, "And as I have with you,"

"Well I guess we have to part now," Kaito said, "I hope to see you tomorrow,"

Meiko looked down at her feet and rub her elbow again. "I hope to see you again soon" she whispered.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Is anything the matter?" He asked the singer, "You've been awfully quiet since we left the sweet shop".

"Um, I…" Meiko's voice trailed off. Kaito could see her face flush the same red as her dress. She continued to look at the floor. She shuffled her feet, kicking gently at the daisies that dotted the grass.

"It's just that…" She struggled for words.

"It's just that what?" Kaito asked.

"Did Meiko, your other friend Meiko the one who died, like sweets? Is that why you took me to the sweet shop?"

Kaito looked at the woman. "Yes she did like sweets but that's not why I took you there! I took you there because I like that shop, because I like sweets"

Meiko looked up at him and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. She closed her mouth again when she realised she didn't know what to say. Why was she thinking about his friend now? It hadn't bothered her in the morning. She tried to find words that were suitable to describe what she was feeling but she didn't know what words to use. The cogs in her head clicked and worked away while she stood still, not knowing what to do.

"I'm not replacing you if that's what you're thinking"

Replace. That was the right word. Replace.

She looked up at him again and squinted as the rays of the sun broke through the treetops shining directly into her eyes. Kaito turned to look at the sun, and then he stepped in front of the light, blocking the sun and engulfing Meiko in darkness.

Kaito let out a sigh and bit his lip while thinking of what to say. Meiko just stood in silence.

"Okay, I admit it, I was drawn to you because you reminded me of my old friend." This time it was him who looked down to the floor, examining his feet. He looked ashamed of himself.

"But she died 5 years ago now. I have to move on because I know she isn't coming back. I just feel so guilty about her death. It was my fault she died and…" He clenched his fists together into small balls, "And I have to deal with the images of her death plastered to my mind every day…. I can't forget it. So when I saw you at the concert and I heard you singing just like she did I couldn't help but feel like I was given a second chance"

Meiko watched as the blue haired man started to tremble. Instinctively, Meiko curled her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. She could feel him shaking against her wooden body. Meiko didn't know what to say. She never had to deal with a crying man before. She had only ever had to deal with Miku and her never-ending questions.

"Don't worry" She whispered into Kaito's ear. Those words just seemed to be pathetic in this situation but, it was all she could think to say.

Kaito stood up and wiped away his tears on the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry about that," he muttered, "I'm just pathetic"

"No you're not!" Meiko argued, "What you said then was really emotional and touching" _Even to my robotic heart_… Meiko finished off inside her head.

Kaito smiled. "Thank you I guess". He gave out a small laugh.

Meiko smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow then, same time?"

Kaito nodded. He bid Meiko goodbye then spun around to leave. From the corner of his eye he could see something blue. He turned to look. It was a single blue rose amongst the grass. He looked at its delicate petals that seemed to glow in the afternoon sun that radiated from beyond the trees. He crouched down to admire its blue perfection. He ran a finger up its stem. It was thornless too, which was uncommon for a rose. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. He plucked the rose from where it was.

"Meiko! Wait a second!" He ran up to where Meiko was. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Here," He said as he handed her the blue rose, "Something you can always remember me by"

Meiko told hold of the rose in her gloved hands. She lifted it up to her nose and sniffed. She couldn't smell it's fragrance but she expected it smelt nice.

'Thank you Kaito,"

"You welcome"

She smiled and turned away to leave once more holding the rose close to her chest. She glanced back to where Kaito was standing. He was still there watching her. She waved. He waved back. Meiko smiled again then walked away leaving Kaito alone.

* * *

Meiko opened the tailor shops door and listened to the gentle chime of its bell. Before she could even say hello, Miku had run over and wrapped her arms around Meiko tightly. Meiko moved her arms above her head so Miku wouldn't squish the rose Kaito had given her.

"Hey be carful Miku!". She laughed, "If you squeeze me to hard you might short circuit me!"

"Shhhhh" Miku exclaimed. The teal haired girl pointed behind her. Meiko saw what she assumed were twins. The children were both blonde with blue eyes. One was a boy while the other was a girl.

Meiko nodded in silent reply.

"I expect full details later on 'kay?". Miku giggled. "Anyway, meet my new friends the Kagamine twins!" Miku grabbed Meiko's hand and dragged her towards where the twins sat.

"This is Len" Miku said pointing to the boy. He waved and stuck out a hand to Meiko who then shook his hand. "And this is Rin" Miku said, pointing to the girl who in turn just smiled.

"Um hey!" Meiko said.

Miku laughed and sat between the twins. "See I already made friends! How cool is that!"

'Just make sure you don't kill them with your endless questions!". Meiko laughed.

"I think she's already killed me!" Len said. He grabbed his chest, pretending to be in pain and then collapsed to the fool with his legs sticking in the air and his tongue hanging out.

"Hey" Miku squealed. She hit the blonde haired boy who yelped. Meiko shook her head as she watched the two squabble. It was nice to see her sister play with some kids her age.

"That's a nice flower you have there"

Meiko turned her attention to the girl. Rin pointed to the blue rose in Meiko's hands.

"Yeah, someone gave it to me" Meiko said.

"I bet it was a guy". Rin giggled, "Did you know that a blue rose means mystery or attaining the impossible?"

Meiko shook her head. She had little knowledge of the outside world. She didn't even know that flowers could have meanings.

"It also means love at first sight" Rin continued, "A thornless rose also means love at first sight so you must have double the luck" Rin winked at Meiko. Meiko mumbled something and fiddled with the rose.

"Okay kids! Don't you have a home to return to?" Meiko and Rin turned to see Luka standing in the doorway of the back room.

Rin and Len started to complain and whine. Miku started to whine too; she didn't want her new friends to go just yet. Luka laughed and patted Rin on the head and told the twins that Meiko and Miku and to go home now. The twins bid goodbye to Miku. The three of them hugged. Meiko thought of Kaito and how she had hugged him when he was crying. She looked down at the blue rose in her hand.

"Do you want a vase for that?" Luka asked after the twins left.

Meiko nodded and Miku looked over to her sister and noticed the blue flower for the first time.

"ooh what a pretty flower"

Luka went back behind into the shops storeroom. She came back out with a small vase filled with water. Meiko took the vase from Luka and put the flower into the clear blue water.

"So did Kaito give you that?" Miku asked. Meiko sighed. Now that Miku had started asking questions she wouldn't stop.

"Yes"

"Oh how romantic!" Miku squealed. She danced away, singing something about love.

Meiko looked down into the flowers blue petals. Love at first sight? She stroked the flowers petals. Miku started to bombard her with questions about her date. Meiko just replied one-word answers, not really paying attention to Miku's questions. All se could think about was Kaito and the blue rose he had given her.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Crypton was at the door to great them.

"Ah girls! How was your day?" he asked in fake interest.

Meiko and Miku looked at each other. They couldn't really say about going off to meet Kaito or even meeting Rin and Len. Who knew how Crypton would act?

"The girls had a fabulous time" Luka stepped in. "They tried on some clothes" She pointed out the new outfits that the sisters wore.

"You look beautiful" Crypton exclaimed. He then noticed the flower in Meiko's hands. "Why, what is this?"

Meiko looked down at the flower, "It's a blue rose sir"

"A friend gave it to me but Meiko took such a fancy to it I had to give it to her" Luka said.

Crypton nodded like he was listening. "Let's get a proper vase for it shall we?" He held out an arm for Meiko who took it obediently.

"Well let's o back to your room then" Luka turned to Miku. Miku nodded and headed off to her room. She sat down on her bed and Luka gave her a hug goodbye.

Miku sat alone waiting for Meiko to return. She hoped that tomorrow she could go and see Rin and Len. She had enjoyed playing with then while waiting for Meiko to come back from her date with Kaito. It was nice to have some friends other then Meiko. No matter how much she loved her sister, she still sometimes felt really lonely in life.

The door creaked open and Meiko entered. Meiko sat on her bed and placed the vase with the rose in on the bedside table. The two girls sat in silence for a while.

"So Kaito gave that to you?" Miku said as she broke the silence.

Meiko nodded. "Did you know that a blue rose means true love?"

Miku shook her head. She took a breath and was about to ask her sister a question but stopped. Meiko was staring at the rose with a look of happiness on her face. She looked peaceful. Miku didn't want to ruin Meiko's happiness with her questions so instead she turned her gaze to the window. The sun had already started to set. The sky was a mixture of colours: Pink, Purple, Orange, Yellow and Red. Red like Meiko.


	6. The Glass House of Roses

**~Author's notes~**

**Okay, in all honesty I have no idea where on earth this is going. Some ideas would be helpful… So for now I'm basically just winging it so sorry if there are flaws in the plot. Nothing really happens in this chapter apart from the end.**

**And I'm half Scottish which is why I go on about Thistles if you're wondering and since I don't know much about how other countries live and work this story is set in England as Kaito mentions. **

**Kushina chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6: The glass house of Roses

Meiko stood waiting in the forest. She hummed to herself, thinking up of a new tune for a song. The early afternoon sun shimmered in the sky. Its rays shone down on Meiko, illuminating her in the dark shadows of the trees. She stopped humming and thought about what it would be like to feel the sun on her body, its heat kissing her skin. She moved her fingers. The gears in them spun and creaked.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Kaito appeared beside her. He was panting and looked out of breath. It was like he had run all the way to meet her. Meiko never worked up a sweat. She could continue to move on and on with out getting tired.

"Its fine, I haven't been waiting long," She lied. In fact she had been waiting for an hour but it didn't matter. To Meiko time didn't matter. Her body was ageless.

The young man smiled at her. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked down at what Meiko was wearing. She wore the same attire as she did yesterday: the dress, the coat, the gloves, the tights.

"Are you really wearing that?" Kaito questioned.

Meiko looked down at what she was wearing, "What's wrong with it? Do I not look nice?"

"You look lovely," Kaito reassured her, "Its just that its super hot today. I didn't even wear my scarf"

Meiko noticed that his familiar blue scarf wasn't hung around his neck. "Oh I'm fine," She said, "The heat doesn't bother me"

How could the heat bother her? She wasn't lying to Kaito.

The blue haired man shrugged not bothered by Meiko's reply.

"So where to today?" He asked.

"Anywhere! Just take me anywhere!" Meiko giggled as she linked her arm around Kaito's.

Kaito grinned like a young child, "Anywhere it is then?" He took Meiko's hand and spun her around.

"I know the perfect place to take you," Kaito smiled and he led Meiko out of the forest.

Meiko looked around in amazement. All she could see were flowers. The gardens stretched on for what seemed like forever. It was like a sea of colours. Fire colours like red and orange. Water colours like blue and purple. Forest colours like green and brown. Trees grew up high making a canopy for people to sit under. There were hedges cut into complex shapes and patterns. A small river trickled past Meiko's feet. The water was clear and colourless. Meiko could see the different rocks and stones that the water flew over. Some stones stuck out over the surface of the river so the water had to move around it causing it to ripple.

"Its so beautiful" She exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it" Kaito replied, "These gardens have been here for years. A friend of mine owns them. Her family has grown all these plants for generations. She decided to open them up to the public so everyone and not just her could enjoy them".

Meiko nodded to show that she was listening. Kaito's friend was lucky to have gardens like these. Kaito took Meiko by the hand, leading her through the garden's beautiful flowers.

He gave her a tour of the gardens. He showed her the different flowers. Meiko didn't know that there were so many different types.

"Look" Kaito said. He pointed to a small bunch of flowers. The flowers were purple in colour. In fact they didn't really look like flowers. They looked more like prickly green sticks with spiky leaves and a bunch of purple fluff on the end.

"They're thistles," Kaito said when Meiko didn't reply, "They're the national flower of Scotland. Aren't they beautiful?"

Meiko didn't really see what was so beautiful about them. They looked deadly and evil. She eyed the plant curiously but nodded her head anyway to please Kaito. She had been to Scotland once for a concert. It was a nice country full of amazing landscapes and scenery. Meiko wondered why on earth a nice country like Scotland would choose such an evil looking plant for their national flower.

Kaito bent down to examine the deadly looking plants. He seemed to really like them. Meiko thought it was odd. Maybe it was just a human thing.

"Did you know that roses are the national flower of this country?" Kaito said to fill the silence.

"Really?" Meiko said. She thought about the blue rose on her bedside table in the penthouse.

Kaito nodded, "Which reminded me," He grabbed Meiko by the hand, "I have something else to show you".

Kaito dragged Meiko off. His strides were long and quick so Meiko was practically running to keep up with him. The couple ran down the path until it came to a stop. Meiko looked up.

At the end of the path was a building. It was made entirely out of glass. Meiko thought it was odd to have a house made out of glass. She could through the green tinted walls and into the building. Inside were hundreds of flowers of all sorts of colours but Meiko couldn't figure out what they were from a distance.

"This is my favourite place in the gardens," Kaito said, "It's Miriam's favourite place too,"

"Who's Miriam?" Meiko asked.

"She's the friend who owns this place" Kaito replied. He let go of Meiko's hand and opened the door to the glass house.

Meiko stepped inside. A familiar sight of the most beautiful flowers she could think of welcomed her.

"Roses!" She looked around the glass house. All of the colourful flowers were lots and lots of roses. Meiko wondered around through the rows of beautiful flowers. Kaito followed behind her silently. When Meiko turned around to see him he would smile at her with his deep blue eyes.

Meiko continued through the maze of roses. She paused when a blue rose caught her eyes. She bent down to sniff the flower hoping to smell its sweet fragrance. Of course she couldn't though.

"I see you like blue roses then," Kaito laughed as he stood by Meiko.

"Yeah," Meiko nodded, "It makes me think of the rose you gave me. Therefore it makes me think of you"

Kaito turned a slight shade of red, "Um, well yeah I guess so"

"Oh Hello Kaito," Meiko looked up to see two young women.

The one that spoke looked beautiful. Her skin looked like silk and her fair hair cascaded around her shoulders like a magnificent waterfall. Her smile was dazzling and friendly.

The second woman, despite being young, had a full head of silver hair.

"Oh Miriam," Kaito said as he scooted past Meiko to shake the first Woman's hand.

"Kaito honey," She laughed, "It's been so long since I've seen you in these garden's. We really need to catch up"

"We do" Kaito laughed.

Meiko stood in silence. She didn't know what to say so she decided just to stay quiet. She turned her gaze from Kaito and Miriam to the grey haired woman. She looked tired and when Meiko looked into the woman's eyes and saw pain and sorrow. The woman stared back at Meiko in silence.

"How about we walk and talk like we used to" Meiko shifted her gaze back to Miriam.

"Oh, I would love to but I'm here with someone today," Kaito waved a hand in Meiko's direction.

Miriam looked at Meiko and smiled warmly, "Hello," she said, "It's nice to know that Kaito has finally found somebody after my constant nagging."

Meiko smiled in reply, "Its okay, you can talk with Kaito. I don't mind. I'll stay here with the roses."

"I'll keep her company if that's okay," the silver haired woman said.

"Very well," Miriam said as she linked her arm around Kaito's, she turned to Meiko, "I'll return your man back to you don't worry," She winked and walked off with Kaito.

Meiko watched them laughing. She sighed and turned her attention to the silver haired woman again. They stared at each other in silence almost as if they were examining one another. Eventually the silver haired woman spoke.

"My name's Haku," She said.

"I'm Meiko," Meiko relied.

"I know who you are, I watched the concert you played here." Haku turned around and stared at the roses.

"Oh," Meiko said.

"That girl, Miku Hatsune, How did you meet her?"

Meiko froze. She was really unprepared for this question. She couldn't exactly say that they were Ball Jointed Dolls.

When Meiko didn't reply, Haku continued, "I find it strange watching you two perform on stage" She turned to face Meiko and when their eyes met it sent shivers through Meiko's circuits.

"I had a friend called Meiko, she was also Kaito's friend, she…"

"Died five years ago in a car crash." Meiko finished off, "Kaito told me"

Haku nodded, "I also had a sister by the name of Miku. She was cheerful and bubbly and couldn't help but ask questions. She loved to sing too, her voice was beautiful. She sang like an angel. She looked like your Miku too".

For a moment Meiko could feel her body just stop. She leant against the table to steady herself. The similarities between her sister and Haku's sister were spot on; it was almost like they were the same person. Haku had also mentioned Meiko, the girl who died. The gears inside Meiko's head whirred as she tried to link all the facts together.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked, "I didn't mean to say anything that you didn't like"

"Its okay" Meiko said, she smiled up at Haku, "Where's your sister now?" She asked curiously.

Haku looked down at the floor, "My sister died," She said, her voice barely a whisper, "She died five years ago shortly after my friend Meiko died…" Her voice trailed off.

Meiko could believe what she was hearing. Two girls called Meiko and Miku had both died five years ago? The had the same names, the same looks, the same love for singing and music as the girls from Double M. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Meiko turned around and ran out of the house of glass. She didn't want to spend any more time with Haku and her sad story. Ever since Crypton and taken the dolls to this town things had been turning weird. Ever since she met Kaito things seemed to have turned upside down and her whole life just felt like one lie after the other.

Kaito!

She had left him in the glass house with Miriam. Meiko turned back to stare at the building. By the time she had remembered Kaito she had already run quite far so the glass house looked small in the distance. She thought about going back to find him but then decided against it. The human world was full of craziness and she didn't want to be part of it. It was too confusing to bear. Meiko whispered sorry under her breath the walked further away from the glass house and back to the tailor shop.

* * *

"This woman of yours" Miriam said, "She quite the beauty isn't she?"

Kaito laughed, "I guess she is,"

"Make sure to be a gentleman and treat her well and with respect," Miriam said. She raised an eyebrow at the blue haired man.

"Of course I will" Kaito said in reply.

The pair walked up to where they left Haku and Meiko, although Meiko wasn't there anymore. A distressed looking Haku ran up to them.

"I'm so sorry," She babbled, "I said something and I think it might have upset Meiko. They next thing I knew she had run away and out of the greenhouse!"

"It was nice seeing you again Miriam but I need to go now," Kaito said. He kissed Miriam on the cheek as a goodbye then ran out of the green house to find Meiko. He looked down the path but he could see her. She was already gone.

* * *

Luka smiled to herself as she watched Miku and the twins playing around with each other. They had certainly taken a quick liking to one another. It was nice just to sit back and relax with a glass of lemonade in one hand, a book in the other and watching the children. She liked the peacefulness of it.

She heard the bell n the door chime and looked up. She expected it to be a customer but in the door way stood Meiko. If dolls could cry she was sure that Meiko would be crying right now. Luka looked at Miku to see if she had seen her sister come in. Miku hadn't looked up from where she was with Rin and Len so Luka quickly hurried over to Meiko.

"Meiko! Are you all right?"

Meiko shook her head, "Luka I need to talk to you about something, but preferably not here," Meiko's eyes fluttered over to where Miku was sitting.

"Okay," Luka said as she led the distressed woman into another room.

"Luka, I think that Crypton is keeping secrets from us" Meiko whispered, "And I don't think they're good ones"

Luka sat in silence as Meiko told her about what she had heard from Haku. Something definitely wasn't right here.

"I'll make sure I'll do everything I can to find out what Crypton is hiding" She promised.


	7. Inquisitive Minds

**~Author's notes~**

**So Thanks to you guys, I finally plucked up the strength to continue with this! I hope you like it!**

**So not much happens in this chapter but this is going to be the start of the build up to the climax! Its also a chapter for slightly less important characters to shine through!**

**And thank you again to all those who supported me!**

**Kushina chan**

**Xox**

* * *

Chapter 07: Inquisitive Minds

"For goodness sake man! She's a pop star! Did you expect you little fling to carry on forever?"

Kaito sighed. Gakupo was right. Why would Meiko bother with him. To her he was probably just a fan. Still, he couldn't help but think of her smile and her beautiful voice.

"Kaito are you even listening to me?" The frustrated Gakupo asked. Kaito just shrugged. Gakupo muttered something under his breath and switched his attention from Kaito to the television.

"What's with you? You're acting really grumpy today!"

Gakupo just huffed and continued watching the screen.

Kaito folded his arms. "Now who's the one who's not listening?"

"What?" Gakupo scowled at Kaito, "You were the one ignoring me first!"

"I wasn't~,"

"Whatever," Gakupo interrupted. He turned away from Kaito once more.

Kaito frowned. Maybe Gakupo was grumpy because he knew Luka was leaving soon. What was it? Two days until she left. Kaito knew how much Gakupo liked Luka. Kaito sighed and felt ashamed of himself. It must have annoyed Gakupo so much hearing Kaito go on about Meiko, especially since Luka was leaving. Stumped for works, Kaito thought it would be best for him to stay silent.

The young men watched the news in silence. It was something to do about the child genius Piko. Kaito sighed, kids these days just seemed to get cleverer with every generation. The 17 year old kid on the screen mentioned something about creating bionic limps for those who were disabled.

"That kid can create real arms?"

Gakupo grunted and rolled his eyes, "He said bionic, as in robots you moron. Mentioned something about connecting the wires up with your nervous system. Must hurt a lot."

"Oh..." Kaito looked down at his arm, "wouldn't it be awesome to have a robotic arm? Maybe I could get a gun built in or laser pads in my fingertips"

"Hey just remember these bionic limbs are aimed at those with disabilities AKA no limbs," despite the seriousness of the topic, Gakupo couldn't help but crack a smile.

The conversation ceased and the guys continued watching the news. The kid Piko was talking in some sort of technical jargon language that Kaito didn't understand. The kid look old for his age. His hair had already turned fully white despite still being so young, and the lines around his eyes suggested the kid was exhausted.

Kaito wanted to turn the channel over until something caught his eye. Piko was being interviewed in his lab with his machinery flashing with bright colours but that didn't interest Kaito. What did was the girl in the corner of the room.

She had been standing there for the whole duration of the interview. Not once had she moved a limb. Not once had she looked up from the floor, not once had she spoken and not once had she even twitched a facial muscle. It was kind of odd. Kaito stared at the girl. She had a glassy eyed egress ion almost like she was day dreaming. Her long red hair fell down her shoulders with a loose strand that stuck up awkwardly from the top of her head. She looked almost like a broken down doll. Once more she was wrapped up tightly head to toes in clothes which made Kaito think of Meiko. What was it with girls wearing so much clothes in hit weather?

Before Kaito could think anymore about the girl the doorbell rang. Kaito jumped and glanced in the direction of the front door.

"I'll get it," Gakupo muttered as he stood up and sauntered out the room.

Kaito looked back at the television screen. The interview was now over. Piko stood up from where he sat and bid good bye to the reporters. The kid then turned his attention to the silent girl.

"Miki? Come on let's get back to work," he said.

The girls head imedietly shot upwards and her glassy eyes fixed onto Piko. She didnt say anything or make any other indication that she had heard what Piko had said. She just turned and walked out the room.

"Hey Kaito, you like chocolates right?" Gakupo asked from the doorway.

"Why are you asking about that. You know I like chocolates. Who was as the door anyway?"

Gakupo held up a small basked filled with sweet goodies. "No one was there, but this was. Along with a not saying 'I'm sorry'. Any idea what it means?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows then scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"Fancy a trip to the sweet shop Gakupo?"

* * *

The bell rang as the two young me entered the sweet shop. This time it was Leon at the counter.

"G'day guys," he said in his cheerful tone, "What can I do for you?"

Kaito held up the basket, "We got a delivery to our door today, do you know who bought it?"

Leon beckoned them over and took the basket for a better look. "Oh yeah, I sold it this morning. The woman who bought it appeared in a right old state." He handed the basket back, she looked like she was in a hurry."

"Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other, "and do you know what this woman looked like" Gakupo asked.

"Why sure, how could I forget a beautiful face like that," Leon leaned forward onto his elbows, "She looked like she had a face carved out by angels. Short brown hair, beautiful red eyes, but..." His voice trailed off. He stood up and brushed something invisible off his apron. "But the creepiest thing was, she looked so much like Meiko..."

Kaito looked back at Gakupo who stood with his hands in his pockets and his face contorted into an expression like he was thinking hard.

"I believe now we should pay a visit to Luka, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan" Kaito agreed.

The young men bid Leon goodbye and thanked him for his help. Leon waved a hand dismissively and said that he'd do anything for a friend. He watched as the men left with the chime of the bell. The shop went quiet once more.

"What was that all about?" Lola asked as she emerged from the shop back.

Leon shrugged, "its theses two. Who knows what trouble they've got themselves into."

Lola looked at Leon then back to the door. She sighed then leant against the counter.

"As long as no one ends up dead," she said.

* * *

The library was unusually loud for a library. Especially for a school one. It was full of students reading, doing homework, messing around on the computers and just socialising with friends.

"So what are you doing for the history project?" Oliver asked as he scoured the history section for a good book.

"Hmmmm," came Len's reply, "I don't really know." He picked up a book from the shelf. "How about the rise and fall of Hitler?"

"Oliver shook his head,"Everybody does him because he's quite an interesting topic to learn about. You want something unique." Oliver chucked his friend a book.

Len looked at it. "The history of Glass making? The school sure wastes a lot of money on useless books."

"So says the guy who wants to waste £200 on a doll"

"A ball jointed doll to be exact," Len pointed out, "I can't help it they look so awesome. You can change their eyes, hair and everything! Like the ultimate build-a-bear but in human form and not as cuddly,"

"You're strange,"

"Rin's getting one too! She said she was going to call her doll Rillane,"

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up another book, studied the front cover then put it back, "Both of you are as strange as each other, I guess that's what it's like to be twins though,"

Len grunted then looked back to the shelves, "This is boring, I'm going." Len turned on his heal to leave.

"Suit yourself when you fail your history homework"

Len grunted and left Oliver in the Library.

"Len!" Len turned around to see who had called out his name. Couldn't he ever get any peace?

His twin sister ran up to him waving a set of keys in the air.

"Um... Rin?"

"Hey Len!" She panted. The girl lifted up the keys she was holding and waved them in front of Len's face.

"Come to the records room with me!"

"Records room?"

Rin nodded in excitement, "for my history project I wanted to do it about this school so," she paused and waved about the keys again, the metal clanged as the keys hit against one another, " so the school are letting me look in the records room to get information on the past students and stuff! Isn't that cool?"

"Um... I guess"

"Good then you can come with me!" Rin grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him off down the corridor.

* * *

The records room was quiet. The only sound you could hear was rustling of pages as Rin looked through various folders and the silent buzz of music that came from Len's headphones. He figured as no teachers were around he could get away with listening to his iPod while on site. Then the rustling stopped.

"Hey Len?"

Len took out one of his headphones. "What?"

Rin beckoned him over. Len walked over obediently and looked at where Rin was pointing on the page.

"Miku Yowane and Meiko Sakine?" Len read out loud, "Double M went to our school?"

Rin shook her head, "these girls aren't Double M despite the fact they have the same names."

"Oh yeah, Miku's surname is Hatsune not Yowane. Wait, Yowane? As in Neru Akita's step sister Haku Yowane? She had another sister?"

Rin nodded, "The same age as Haku, though Neru said Miku died five years ago. Neru doesn't really talk about her dead sister much but because I'm her best friend she told me about Miku."

"Oh..." Len said. He didn't know that Neru had another step sister. Well one that was dead.

"Who's the other girl?" He asked.

"Meiko? I believe she was Miku's best friend. She didn't complete the school year either. It says here..." Rin pointed out what was written,"That Meiko and Miku were young, intelligent girls that were in the school choir. Though Meiko died the same year as Miku."

Len crossed his arms and asked, "Its all very touching and I feel sorry for Neru and all but, what's so important about two dead girls?"

"Look at the picture, don't the two girls look faces look familiar?" Rin replied.

Len huffed then looked at the photo of the dead girls.

"They look like Miku and Meiko from Double M! But O thought you said they weren't!"

"That's because both these girls are dead, but I'm just as confused as you are" she looked up at her brother, "fancy a trip to the Tailor Shop after school?


	8. To the Tailor Shop

**~authors notes~**

**Revisionrevisionrwviosionrevisionrevisionrevisionr evisionsuuucksssssss**

**/vent over**

**Anyway, we now reach a more climatic point in the story. I hope you like it!**

**Kushina chan**

**Xox**

* * *

Chapter 08: To the Tailor Shop

Today it was just Luka in the tailor shop. She missed the almost constant company if the sister dolls. She was startling to enjoy their quirkiness. Luka glanced around the shop. She was gonna miss this place but at least her new job payed well.

Luka looked at her pocket calendar. Sweet Ann was meant to becoming at about four to talk about shop affairs. Luka was so happy when the twins' mother opted for taking over the tailor shop. Luka didn't have the heart to close it. Luka leant back on her chair. Maybe, since there wasn't any current customers, Luka could finally start that book she had been wanting to read. She reached over the counter to pick it up. It was a cheep romance novel but Luka enjoyed reading them.

However, as soon as she opened the book, the bell rang. Luka close it again and looked up with a sigh. Kaito and Gakupo stood in the doorway. Luka raised an eyebrow. It was quite rare to see these two in her shop as none of them appeared to care about textiles in the slightest.

"Hey Luka," Kaito said in his cheerful mannerism, "I was wondering if you knew anything about this." He held up the small basket of goodies. Of corse Luka recognised it. She was the one that had put forward the idea to Meiko and given the doll the change to buy it.

Luka shrugged, "Never seen it." She had promised Meiko that she wouldn't tell Kaito about it. So, even though as Kaito was her friend, Luka stuck by that promise.

Kaito looked down with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Do you know where I can find Meiko?"

Luka sat in silence thinking about what to say. "I can pass on a message?"

Kaito put the basket on the counter then run his hands through his hair, "But I need to speak with her."

Luka sighed, "I don't think you should."

"But Luka! I-"

"Kaito, just quit it okay. Move on" Luka snapped. She knew the words were harsh but they were for the better. Meiko was a girl with an immortal body while Kaito was just going to grow old and die.

Kaito stared at Luka with a mixture of sadness and disbelief on his face. It wasn't usual that she raised her voice.

Kaito shuffled his feet then looked away, "Will you just say that her apology is accepted?"

Luka wanted to say something to comfort the blue haired man but her train of thought was interrupted by a ring of the shop's bell. The three adults glanced to the door to find two teenagers standing in the door way.

"Ah Rin, Len. What brings you two here?" Maybe they were here with their mother to talk about the shop though their mother wasn't there with them. Luka looked at her watch. It wasn't even half past three. The twins must have run all the way to the tailor shop when school had finished.

They looked at each other then back at Luka.

Kaito and Gakupo also looked at each other. Kaito made a gesture a bit like shrugging his shoulders, indicating he wanted to leave. Gakupo nodded in a silent reply and, with one last glance at the pink haired woman, followed Kaito to the door. That was until-

"We came to talk about Meiko and Miku."

Gakupo reached out and grabbed Kaito's arm to pull him back into the shop. Kaito had obviously heard what the twins had said too because his gaze was fixed on them. The two men stood in silence by the shop door, waiting to hear what the twins had to say.

The girl pulled out what looked like a folder from her bag. "Len and I were in the records rooms in school," she opened the folder and flicked through the pages until it came to the one that she wanted, "But this caught my attention."

The boy - Len - then suddenly blurted out, "How were Double M made?"

Luka raised an eyebrow, then contorted her expression into a from of confusion. She looked down and drummed her fingers on the table. "Well," she said solemnly, "Crypton, their manager, formed the group as he found to young girls with beautiful voices and the potential to become great stars." Her voice sort of wavered in the end.

Gakupo and Kaito glanced at each other. By the tone in her voice, the men could tell that Luka was in fact lying.

Len looked like he wanted to say something more but Rin tapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to lay the folder on the table.

"Now, I know people may have the same name as one another, its quite common but look hear at this photo," she pointed to the book and the read aloud what it said.

_Young girls, Meiko Sakine and Miku Hatsune were both bright and intelligent girls, however sadly neither completed the year due to their untimely deaths. They will both be missed._

Luka gave a small gasp and started to fidget in her chair. Kaito looked at Gakupo in alam.

"I-it's just a coincidence," Luka stammered.

"That's what we thought," Len piped up, "Until we realised that these girls look like exact copies of Double M."

"Or," Rin said, waving her hand in the air, "Perhaps Double M are copies themselves."

Gakupo nudged Kaito with his elbow. The two men made their way back to the counter to look at the photo. Kaito rubbed his chin and frowned.

"That's Haku's dead sister right?" Kaito said as he pointed at Miku in the photo.

Now he realised, Haku's sister and Miku from Double M also looked alike. It was like deja vu with the experience he had when he saw Meiko from Double M for the first time.

Luka stood up suddenly causing her chair to crash against the wall.

"There is nothing to connect these girls to one another." She spoke quickly and the pitch of her voice went higher in her panic. She looked at each of her customers in turn. From the young inquisitive eyes of the twins, to the older confused eyes of her friends.

"These two are dead," she rapidly tapped the photo, "You can't bring the dead back to life so don't even suggest it!"

She huffed then turned away rubbing her thumb along her fingers. She stayed silent for a few seconds like she was lost in deep thoughts.

"If you're not here to talk about dress making or materials, I want you all to leave," she said. Her voice was quieter now and she spoke slowly as if to make herself really clear.

"But Luka," Gakupo said and reached out a hand to comfort the tailor. Luka flinched away before his hand even brushed against her skin.

"Leave." She said with finality.

Gakupo sighed and withdrew his hand. The shop went silence once more. The four customers took swift glances at one another then in turn, walked out the shop.

Once outside the four looked at one another.

"So you know Miku?" Len asked, gaze fixed on Kaito.

Kaito frowned slightly. "I knew Miku, she was the sister of my friend Haku," He shuffled hi feet and paused for a bit, "But she was also one of my girlfriend's best friends before they both died."

Gakupo muttered something about children shouldn't talk to strangers and how they shouldn't be talking to them. Kaito ignored him and focused on the twins in front of him.

"Both died?" Len asked another question.

Kaito made a gesture towards the folder Rin was holding. "My girlfriend was Meiko Sakine, the girl who died about the same time as Miku."

"Why don't you talk somewhere else other then the middle of the pavement and right outside the windows of the tailor shop?" Gakupo queried.

Rin nodded, "Good idea, lets go talk in a cafe or something, I know a good place." She already started skipping off before either men could object.

Len looked at the grown men then followed his sister. Kaito took a deep breath then also followed.

"Hey where are you going?" Gakupo asked.

"To talk to the twins."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean they are children after all and we're fully grown men."

Kaito shrugged, "Then go if you wish," he said, then turned away to continue following the twins.

"You are gonna be the death of someone one day!" Gakupo yelled after his friend. Kaito just waved to show he had acknowledged him. Gakupo considered if he should have used a different phrase since they were talking about dead girl, but you can't take back what you've done so he shrugged the thought off his mind and silently followed his friend to the cafe of Rin's choice.

* * *

Dead girls? First Kaito mentioned it, then Meiko and now the twins. what was going on? Luka was beginning to wish she never took this job. She knew something fishy was going on but she still decided to take up the job. She had promised Meiko she would find out what was going on but she didn't know how.

It was now getting late. Luka had come to spend some company with the dolls after the episode in the Tailor shop. she still felt guilty about some of the stuff she said. but sue wasn't Omnipotent. She couldn't reverse time. She sighed and watched as the dolls slept peacefully. Well they couldn't sleep, they were just charging up their circuits, but Luka liked to think they were asleep. It made them seem like normal girls.

She stood up. From her chair and proceeded to the door. Luka looked back one more time at the girls as they slept. The blue rose that had once stood proudly in its vase was now wilting slightly. Luka sighed and turned out the light. It was time for her to go home.

On her way to the penthouse exit Luka passed Crypton's room. The door was open a jar. Luka paused and looked inside. There was a lone briefcase upon the bed. Luka glanced about her and slipped into the room when she was sure there was no one about.

She picked up the briefcase. Why would you just leave it lying about? There was a digital lock on it. It looked like you had to punch in a 4-digit code. Luka narrowed her eyes, then punched in a random number combination. A shrill voice came fro, the device telling Luka it was wrong. Luka shrieked and dropped the case.

The shrill voice then said that she had two turns remaining.

Luka scowled and thought about it. She then punched in the date of Double M's creation.

Still wrong.

A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. She then thought of something. It probably would be wrong but she might as well try it. The next number combination was the date that Meiko had died in the car accident.

Click.

The case opened. Luka froze. She didn't really want to look though the whatever was on the inside. But all that was inside was a single file. Luka scowled then picked it up and read through it. She gasped in horror and the information she read. Luka felt faint. What was this crap?

"You know reading other people's things is rude, Luka."

Luka whirled round to see Crypton leaning against the door. She hadn't even heard him walk in.

Crypton smiled. It was a nice smile. It was twisted into an evil grin. Luka gulped.

"I-I can ruin your career with this information," she stuttered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Luka, you see know I need to get rid of you because you know."

Luka's eyes widened with terror.

"Tell me Luka, can you sing?" The man stepped forward and pulled something long and silver and sharp from behind him.

"No!" Luka shrieked, "NOOOOO!"


	9. Roses and Lilies

**~Author's Notes~**

**So Meiko and Miku aren't really in this chapter much but it has some very important information for the rest of the story! I suggest you read carefully!**

**Kushina chan**

**XOX**

* * *

Chapter 09: Roses and Lilies

The woman opened her eyes slowly. She felt odd. Almost like she wasnt actually there.

"Sir, she's awake" a voice called out as the woman shifted into a different position. A young boy leant over her. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked down at the woman. One eye was green while the other was blue. The woman stared up at the boy with the multicoloured eyes. The boy fidgeted and looked away with his lips pursed.

"Sir, I said-"

The boy was cut off by the sound of an older and gruffer voice, "Good job, Piko. How's her vitals doing?"

The woman watched as the boy - Piko - walked over to a computer beside the bed she was lying on. Piko sat down on an office chair and gave it a spin before resting his elbows on the desk and staring at the computer screen.

The woman took this chance to look at her surroundings. There were a few small metal tables to one side of the room. they were lined up against the wall with a plastic stool tucked underneath. On the other side was a small sink with a mirror above, though the woman could t see her reflection. A small hook stuck out of the wall with a grubby brownish towel hanging off it. Next to the hook and sink was a metal stack of shelves on wheals. Upon this was a large television though it didn't appear to be turned on. The woman couldn't even see a plug. The room looked almost like an operating theatre only instead of hospital instruments used to cut people open there were tools that looked like they belonged in some sort of workshop. The woman looked at them to see if she could recognise them. Squinting her eyes she noticed that a few very small nuts and bolts were scattered along a table along with what looked like a motor of some sort. There also appeared to be screw drivers of various sizes and a soldering iron. What was this place?

"Her body seems to be functioning fine," Piko said. His voice trailed off at the end as a bit his nails.

The woman frowned at these words. What did he mean by that?

"Seems to be?" The older man questioned, "I want it to be functioning perfectly!"

It? But she was a woman, why not refer to her as a female and not neuter?

Piko replied quickly, "Well the procedure was performed quickly. Its possible the body and the mind aren't connected properly."

"I don't care how quick the procedure was, I want her running smoothly!" The older man exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, chill, sheesh." Piko muttered. He looked back at the computer screen and sighed. The more the woman stared at Piko, the more she noticed about him. His hair had already started turning white and he had lines etched around eyes accompanied with bags under his eyes that were a dark purple colour which made him look very tied. Piko massaged his neck with one hand while drummed his fingers on the metal table with his other. Finally he spoke again.

"She'll work fine, I'll just monitor her closely as a precaution," he tapped the computer screen, "See her host is fine."

"Good, good." The old man said. He leant forward and looked down at the woman. She stared back. The man looked about middle age yet unlike Piko he didn't have any white or grey hair yet. In comparison to Piko's bright coloured eyes, this man had dark eyes that looked like endless pits. If eyes were truly the windows to a soul then this man had none.

Piko then stood up and came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" The woman furrowed her brow. She didn't know if Piko was talking to her or the man. The woman tilted her head so she could see the intimidating man.

"I was talking to you, miss." The woman shifted her gaze back to Piko. His multicoloured eyes met hers. The woman opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. It was like she had forgotten how to say words and string a sentence together.

"It's fine, take your time," Piko assured her.

The woman nodded and smiled. She decided she already liked Piko. The other man however, something inside the woman's head was warning her to stay away but she didn't know why.

"I'm... Fine..." It felt odd speaking, like she had never spoken before.

"Can you sit up?" Piko asked. The older man stayed quiet, but the excited look in his eyes scared the woman.

The woman nodded again and sat up. Though she wasn't very successful. She felt a tug at the back of her neck that forced her back down onto the bed. The woman gave out a small metallic sounding shriek has her body fell down.

"Shit, I'm such an idiot. I forgot you were still hooked up." Piko groaned on annoyance. The words hooked up made it sound like the woman was part of a machine.

The woman lifted a wavering hand to the back of her neck. Her hand reacted on something that felt like plastic. It stuck into the back of her beck like a USB into a computer. Then she freaked out. She jerked forward but even her sudden movement didn't make the device come out. The woman jerked her body more she scratched the back of her neck trying to get it out. Then she realised that more things were plugged into her arms. They were thick, black wires. She moved her arms quickly to the side trying to get the wires to come out. Then she screamed.

She didn't know how or why, but she was wailing like a new born baby.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Piko waved his arms about frantically, unsure what to do. Then the older mad grabbed both of the woman's wrists and held onto them tightly. He leant and elbow on her chest and restrained her from moving.

"Listen hear," he snapped, "You're a mechanical doll, to continue living you have to recharge your body so you must get used to being plugged up to machines." The woman looked up at the man with a fearful expression.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He asked.

After a few seconds of silence the woman gave a slight nod. The man looked let go of the woman's wrists and looked over to Piko. Piko was back at his computer, presumingly checking the woman's vitals. He said nothing so the man continued.

"My name is Crypton, I'm your new master." The man said.

The woman looked up at the intimidating man named Crypton and spoke, "Ma-master?".

Crypton nodded. "See you already recognise me."

"Wh-why am I a robot?" The words were out of her mouth before the woman could think.

"We created you to be a mechanical doll. Here." Crypton held up a small handheld mirror. The woman took it and looked at her reflection for the first time.

She had bright blue eyes that looked cold and dead. Her hair was long and bright blonde. A strand of hair fell between her eyes. The woman lifted a shaking hand to her face. The face didn't belong to her she was sure of it. For some reason it felt like somebody else's face and that the woman was an intruder. not meant to be there.

"This isn't my face... I... I look different. My hair is different." The woman didn't know how but she was sure her hair was meant to be different in colour almost as if the blonde was unnatural.

"Your, a robot, you were created to look like this," Crypton smiled for the first time the woman had seen him but his smile was mirthless. Its contained no happiness, no kindness, no love. It was as unemotional as his dark eyes. "And may I say," He continued, "You do look quite beautiful."

The woman stayed silent. She had no thanks to give. Not to this guy any way.

Piko came back over to the bed. He hovered beside it with his hands in his pockets, "And since you have no name we're going to give you a name just for you," he announced.

"How does the name Lily sound?" Crypton asked, "The name of a pretty flower for a pretty girl like you, yes?"

The woman stayed silent again. Lily? It sounded strange to the woman's ears.

"So Lily-" Piko started saying.

"My-my name is not Lily!" The woman stammered, "It's Luka!"

Despite only being a mechanical doll, the woman was so sure that Luka was her real name.

"Shit," Piko swore, "She wasn't meant to respond like this!" He dashed back to his chair and hurriedly tapped away on his computer.

"No, we've named you Lily," Crypton said through gritted teeth.

"No it's Luka. Definitely Luka." The woman felt more confident in her self the more she said her real name out Luka. At he corner of the room Piko was still hurriedly tapping away on his computer.

"There! That should fix her", he announced. He spun round on his chair, victorious.

"So," Crypton said slowly, "What's your name?"

The woman blinked and looked up at Crypton. "My name... Is... Is... Is Lily," she stammered.

Crypton smiled. "That's good to hear, now Piko take her to meet the other dolls."

Piko moaned, "I have work to do". He gave his chair one last childish spin before stain ding up, "Fine. Come in Miki."

Lily hadn't even noticed the forth person standing in the room. Se had bed so quiet. Piko made a gesture with his hand telling them that the need to go.

"Lets go meet the other divas," he groaned.

* * *

Meiko and Miku sat quietly in their room together. The hadn't spoken to Luka since last night. Meiko prodded the wilting blue rosé next to her. A single petal tore and fell off.

"Don't do that to the rose!" Miku squealed, "its a gift!"

"Who gives a damn it's dying anyway,"

Miku sighed and stoped asking. She knew Meiko probably didn't want to talk.

Then a sudden knock on their door made the girls jump. "Luka?" They exclaimed in unison.

Though in walked 3 other people and not Luka. The first was a young boy with multicoloured eyes. It was Piko. The dolls had seen him a few times with Crypton. Meiko pondered about the relationship between the two. The second girl was Miki. She was Piko's mechanical doll assistant. She did whatever he told her to and went wherever he went though unlike Meiko and Miku she wasn't an AI. She didn't think and was merely just to use. The third was a woman neither Meiko or Miku had seen before. She had hair as long as Miku's though it was blonde, not teal. A strand of hair had escaped and fell between her bright blue eyes. She stared at Meiko and Miku.

"Girls, this is your new companion," Piko gestured to the blonde woman, "She's a doll like you as you can probably tell by her joints."

The sister shared a quick look the examined the woman's joints. She was indead a Ball jointed doll.

Piko coughed to draw their attention back to him, "Her name is Lily, she'll be your new singing companion. Please be nice to her." He stood in silence for a few seconds before looking to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, lets go Miki. Our job is done." The two left the room, leaving all three dolls together.

"So, Lily, its nice to meet you." Miku said cheerfully.

"My name is Luka not Lily..." The woman whispered.

"What was that?" Meiko asked.

The new doll looked up at her companions, and attempted a small smile.

"It was nothing. I'm happy to meet you."


	10. Trapped in a Nightmare

**~Author's Notes~**

**Sorry for not writing in a while. I've had exams and stuff but now school is over and its summer! I have now officially left secondary school! One step closer to adult hood! Now I have two years of collage to look forward too! I've also. Completely rewritten the whole first chapter of this fanfiction because it was, well, it was basically crap. I considered rewriting the other chapters but I really can't be bothered. Meh.**

**Kushina chan  
Xox**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Trapped in a Nightmare

Meiko watched the sleeping Lily. Of course she wasn't actually asleep, but merely temporarily shut down so she could charge up her body. Meiko, however, liked to think of the illusion that Lily was sleeping. Lily looked different asleep. She looked peaceful whereas when she was first introduced to the others she had been very fidgety and restless. Meiko glanced over at Miku who was also sleeping which annoyed Meiko. She needed to talk to someone now but there was no one to talk to. Instead she lay in silence and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to think but no thoughts came to her when she needed an answer the most.

Lily had definitely said her name was Luka. Why should she say that? Was Lily one of the reasons Luka had vanished? Meiko was unsure why, but she determined she was going to find out.

Meiko stole another quick glance at Miku. "Hey Miku?" She whispered even though she knew Miku wouldn't hear her. She sighed in annoyance. Not in any thing in particular, just at everything. Everything annoyed her. Being a doll. Not being able to feel. Lack of communication with real people. Being a pop star. The stage. Her master Crypton. Not able to be in a relationship. Meiko paused to think about the last thought. Relationship? Her mechanical mind wondered about what Kaito was doing. She really wanted to see him again but she didn't think she should ever see him again. The idea of Meiko telling Kaito that she was in fact just a machine rather then a normal human scared her. She had no idea how Kaito would react and she didn't want to know. It might of hurt Kaito but it would hurt Meiko more. Meiko knew it was a selfish thought but as she never aged she would just live to watch Kaito die.

For a second it felt like all the mechanics in her body just froze.

She was immortal. The idea of immortality never occurred to her just until now. Just thinking about it made her want to cry even though she couldn't. All these emotions that buzzed through her head felt unreal. For the first time in her short life she felt human and this was the one time she didn't want to be human. She wished life could go back to what it was before Kaito came. It was so simple but now if felt like her world was drowning in all this madness.

Meiko rolled over onto her side. In front of her on he bedside table was the blue rose. It was still alive. She regretted prodding it earlier that day. A few of the petals lay scattered on the table. Some floated in the water of the vase which was holding the poor rose.

The sound of rustling blankets caught Meiko's attention. She looked over her shoulder to see if lily had woken from her so called sleep. Lily's eyes were still closed yet her limbs jerked awkwardly like human limbs did when the nerves had been severed from the brain.

"Lily?" Meiko rolled over onto her other side so she could see Lily. The doll didn't respond to her name being called out.

"Lily?" Meiko said again, this time her voice was a harsh whisper. Lily still didn't respond. Instead her head shook left to right while her arms twitched by her sides.

Meiko frowned and got out of bed. She went over to the blonde doll and lay on her knees beside the bed. Carefully she tapped on Lily's arm. Lily's body still twitched almost as if there was a malfunction in her circuits. "Lily? Please wake up Lily!" Meiko raised her voice slightly and tapped harder on Lily's arm. Even though Lily wouldn't be able to feel Meiko's tough or hear her voice, Meiko still continued tapping and calling in hope that Lily would respond.

Then she did. First, her body went still. She just stopped moving as suddenly as she had started moving. Meiko didn't know what to do apart from stare at the motionless women. Perhaps she should call for Crypton but she felt it was unwise to do so.

While Meiko pondered about what to do, Lily woke up. Her head felt fuzzy like she had been on some sort of drug that slowed down your brain. She glanced over to her side to see the brunette doll sitting on the floor by her bed. What was her name again? Miku wasn't it? Or was that the teal haired one? Lily couldn't remember. She had a hard time remembering her own name, let alone other people's.

"Where am I?" Her voice quivered. Miku looked up from the floor.

"In our room in the penthouse," she said.

"Penthouse..." Lily looked about. Of course, the dolls were staying at the penthouse for the night. She looked back at the brunette, "So, why are you on the floor Miku?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I'm Meiko, mot Miku," she said. "And I was worried about you, your body was jerking like your body was malfunctioning."

Lily and Meiko locked gazes.

"I had a bad dream," Lily said.

Meiko didn't know what to say to that. Dolls couldn't dream. They were machines; they didn't have brains to dream with. How could Lily dream? Meiko flexed her hands, lost in deep thought. What was wrong with Lily? She just appeared with no warning, claiming to be Luka, with a malfunctioning body. What was wrong? With a quite yell to vent her frustration, Meiko stood up and started to pace the room. Lily watched her the whole time in silence.

Meiko walked up and down the room, running her hands through the back of her short hair and balling them into fists, tugging on the strands. Dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream. She yelled again quietly then face Lily. She noticed Lily's piercing eyes watching her steadily. "What do you mean dream?" Meiko asked.

"Dreams that people get," Lily smiled. Even though her voice was mature and deep for a woman, she still sounded innocent and naive. There was something not quite right with her. "It wasn't a nice dream though," she continued, "It was a bad dream, a nightmare."

Meiko say on the edge of Lily's bed while looking at the floor. "What was your nightmare about, Lily?" Meiko decided she'd play along with the whole dream idea. Maybe then she could figure something out.

Lily pouted and stared up at the ceiling. "My nightmare," she whispered, "I was in a coffin. It seemed like a coffin, but it was made out of metal and plastic. The lid was transparent too, I think it may have been glass or some sort of see-through plastic. However, I couldn't see anything out of it, because it would steam up quickly with a vapour of some sort. I was lying in this metal coffin when I heard a beeping sound, then another sound like the whistling of gas which was in turn followed by a beeping sound. I then panicked and freaked out, and started hitting the inside of the coffin. I was trapped and scared. I wanted to scream but no noise came out my mouth, only raspy whispers. It also felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt and I almost expected my lungs to burt and-"

"Lungs?" Meiko exclaimed, "But you're a doll. You don't have lungs, you can't breathe."

"But I did." Lily looked at Meiko and smiled again, "The weird bit was the fact that I was human. I had no ball joints. I had flesh and bone. I was human."

Meiko shook her head and started to pace the room again. This was strange. She faced the wall and folded her arms across her chest, "Please continue," she demanded.

Lily huffed and said, "Well I was trapped. I couldn't find a way out of this coffin I was in. I then heard shouting but it was muffled. Then the all the noise stopped and I went back to sleep." As silence filled the room, Meiko pondered about what Lily had said. It sounded like it was impossible but what if it was true?

Before Meiko, could ask anything more, the door swung open and revealed Crypton. He looked at Meiko, then to lily, then his eyes settled on Meiko. "What is going on here?" He questioned.

Meiko scuffed her feet on the floor, "Lily said she had a bad dream."

"Yeah," Lily said.

Crypton narrowed his eyes, he stared at Meiko, then averted his attention towards Lily. "What do you mean by bad dream?" He asked.

"A bad dream, a nightmare," Lily replied.

"What was this dream about?"

Lily paused, then shrugged. "I can't remember, its all gone. Did I even really have a dream?"

Cypton scowled. "It's time you two got some sleep, understand?"

The girls chorused with a chat of, "Yes Sir."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry for yet another extremely boring chapter. It still has important stuff in it but it just really boring. Kaito doesn't even turn up (again). I don't like this fanfiction as much as I did. I have ideas what to do with it though and I will continue writing it until its finished. Though that may take a while. I more interested in writing my other fanfiction 'Ghost Sanctuary' (Advertising /shot) so meh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading. Thanks.**

**Kushina chan**

**Xox**


End file.
